Tesseract
History Origins In the wake of the universe's creation, the six singularities were forged by the Cosmic Entities into the Infinity Stones. The Tesseract was created as a containment vessel for the Space Stone. Within the Tesseract, the Stone was owned and used by various civilizations to achieve their ends.1 Creation (Add more later) Marka Ragnos's Plan In time Ragnos discovered the existance other Infinity Stones through his tampering with his Tesseract. Due to the power he had, he discovered out that the Celestials had sent the Infinity Stones to his galaxy hiding them across it and entrusting the Jedi with protecting them, 20,000 years prior to his discovery of the stone. Ragnos used the Tesseract to travel around the galaxy and built the First Sith Empire on Korriban. In his lifetime he also searched for the Infinity Stones and only found the Power Stone on Tython. Before his death however he created blueprints for a machine called the Star Forge, that he could use to harness the power of the Infinity Stones and recreate the Omniverse in his own image. Unfortunately for him he only managed to lay out the groundwork for the machine inside his future tomb on Korriban. During this same time Marka Ragnos taught his apprentice, named Vitiate, everything he knew about the stones and told him everything he had planned for the universe only sharing it with the Sith Council. Trusting Vitiate more than his entire Sith Council, he gave him the Tesseract in secret making it look like the cube completely disappeared. The Reign of Naga Sadow After Ragnos had died two sith lords named Naga Sadow and Ludo Kressh fought each other for succession of Ragnos’s Sith Order. Using the Tesseract to travel to Korriban, Vitiate stole the Power Stone from Ragnos’s tomb while the two were distracted. Sadow eventually won the fight but Vitiate had already disappeared. Vitiate used the Tesseract to travel to Dromund Kaas making it the capital of his Reconstituted Sith Empire. He did all of this right under the nose of Sadow as well. Naga Sadow ruled Ragnos’s empire on Korriban with an iron fist and initiated the Great Hyperspace War. During the war Sadow acquired the Mind Stone. When Vitiate found out he grew concerned that his rival was on to him and tightened his grip over his empire. One day Vitiate decided to use the Tesseract to travel back to his master’s tomb which was never sealed since his death. Finding Ragnos’s remains he stole his powerful wrist gauntlets that could harness one infinity stone in each placing the Power Stone in one and removing the Space Stone from the Tesseract placing it in the other. Leaving the tomb he used the Power Stone to create an indestructible seal to his master's former tomb. Vitiate then teleported back to Drommund Kaas and watched as Sadow made a discovery of what had happened. Sadow went back to Korriban and saw what Vitiate had done still not knowing about his existence. By this point the Jedi had figured out that the Sith were searching for the stones as well and the Great Hyperspace War was still happening. Before Sadow could make plans to strike back the Jedi Order engaged his forces and a battle ensued. Even though Sadow had the Mind Stone he could not do much to stop the Jedi because there were too many of them. He was defeated and exiled to Yavin 4 where he spent the remainder of his life and built a tomb for himself, placing himself in hibernation for the next 600 years. Vititate then used the Tesseract to check that the stone was still on Yavin 4, and left it there. Freedon Nadd Continues Sadow's Work After Sadow’s death, the fallen Jedi Freedon Nadd discovered his tomb on Yavin 4. Nadd opened the tomb and stole the Mind Stone. Before lhe could leave however, Sadow awoke demanding to know who Nadd was. Nadd told Sadow he was a Sith just like him and he wanted to be trained in the Dark Side. This proved successful and Sadow agreed to train him in the ways of the Sith. When Nadd’s training was complete he murdered Sadow. The new Dark Lord of the Sith spent much of his life searching for the stones but only suceeded in finding the Time Stone. Inspired by Sadow, he built his tomb on the moon Dxun and like Sadow powered it with an Infinity Stone this time being the Time Stone. Eventually he died as well but was still outlived by Vitiate. The Mind Stone and the Time Stone were both left in his tomb. Vitiate once again checked using the Tesseract, that the stones were still there in the tomb and seeing they were left them there. Exar Kun Rises A year later the fallen jedi Exar Kun visited Nadd’s tomb on Dxun. He did the same thing Nadd did by reawakening the Dark Lord, and convincing him to train him in the ways of the Sith. Nadd agreed and Kun learned everything Nadd had learned. He then betrayed and destroyed his spirit. Remaining on Dxun for a while, Kun studied the tomb intently hoping to learn more. Once he was finished he sealed the tomb with the Time Stone and taking the two stones with him. During this time Vitiate was still alive and he used the Tesseract to ensure that everything remained the way that it did by traveling to that location to physically check for the third time. Kun searched for the rest of the Infinity Stones and found the Soul Stone but after that Vitiate used the Tesseract to undermine him at every turn so he could not ever find another. Eventually Kun died as well. While Nadd favored the Time Stone Kun prefered the Mind Stone contrary to what occured with Sadow and Nadd favoring the stones they found on their own. He desecrated Sadow's tomb stealing all of the Star Forge technology he had built, allowing his tomb to be the new home for the Mind Stone. He also plundered what he could from Nadd's tomb and placed it all in his tomb due to his incredible greed. Odin Steps In (Add more later) The First Interdimensional War (Repair section after The Genesis book is finished!" Having collected all 6 Infinity Stones Vitiate traveled to his Dark Temple on Drommund Kaas and attempted to use their power to destroy the universe and recreate it. To to do this however he used his master Marka Ragnos’s plans to build a machine to harness the power of the Infinity Stones. Before he could destroy the universe the Jedi Order defeated his army and one of their own the Hero of Tython successfully killed Vitiate before he could do so. Without the help of interdimensional beings known as the Asgardians from Asgard led by King Odin son of Bor, the Morags from the planet of Morag, the Vormirians of Vormir, the Chitauri Army, and a sorcerer supreme named Agamotto who led a group of sorcerers known as the Masters of the Mystic Arts Vitiate would have won the First Interdimensional War because he used the Infinity Stones to raise an army of undead Sith on top of his already powerful army. After Vitiate’s death the Jedi separated the 6 Infinity Stones opening 6 different portals. One portal went back to Asgard and the Asgardians took the Reality Stone with them. A second portal opened to the Morag and the Morags took the Power Stone with them to Morag where it was hidden away. A third portal opened to Earth where Agamotto took the Time Stone with him. The Mind Stone was encased inside the Chitauri Scepter and given to the Chitauri Army. The Soul Stone was handed over to the Vormirians who took it to Vormir. The Tesseract was also sent through a portal to an unknown location. Darth Ruin The portal that the Tesseract was meant to go through hiding it malfunctioned and so the Tesseract fell onto the surface of the planet Korriban and was buried in the sand. Approximately 1600 years later the Tesseract was miraculously unearthed by the disciples of the new time sith lord Darth Ruin. Ruin like Vitiate attempted to collect the Infinity Stones but in his quest he found himself pulled through a portal to the mysterious land of Ninjago. During his time in Ninjago Ruin learned all he could about the realm and sought to take control of it. To do this however he needed an army and so he traveled back to Korriban using the Tesseract and tasked his disciples with building a sith city called Aurora Chang with a built in portal leading to Ninjago. The portal however did not require the use of the Tesseract but was instead generated from the power of 4 sith kyber crystal blades. Ruin had disciples but he did not have a true army and so while he was waiting for his disciples to build Aurora Chang he used the Tesseract to travel around the galaxy where he hid the 4 crystal blades and tasked his disciples with recruiting soldiers. The Jedi on the other hand caught up with Ruin and engaged him and his army. With the Tesseract in his grasp however the Jedi were no match for him and he killed many of them. Underneath the city, Ruin experimented with the Tesseract and gathered a wellspring of knowledge on its properties as well as knowledge of the history, triumphs, and failures of the Sith in their plans to collect the Infinity Stone and reform the Omniverse. The prolonged use of the Tesseract did not go unnoticed and was sensed by King Odin who was still living 1600 years after Vitiate’s downfall. Odin led the Asgardian army to the outskirts of Korriban where Ruin met him with his army and a massive battle took place between the Sith and Asgard. Ruin attempted to use the Tesseract to kill the Asgardians but Odin was successfully able to stun Ruin and take it. Retreating with the Infinity Stone Odin took his army back to Asgard and put the Tesseract in his vault as well as leaving the Jedi to deal with the Sith Lord. Ruin and his remaining disciples went back to the completed Aurora Chang. Due to Ruin’s idealism and his failure to kill Odin this prompted his disciples to turn on him. Ruin was no match for all of them and he was killed. Not long after the Jedi came to Aurora Chang to engage the Sith as they had heard what happened. The remaining disciples were separated across the galaxy and forced into exile. Before they left Aurora Chang they sealed the city underground and it would not be rediscovered until 2,000 more years later by the Sith Lord Darth Sidious. Ancient Times : "The Tesseract was the jewel of Odin's treasure room." : ―Johann Schmidtsrc The Tesseract came to be kept in the care of the Asgardians during Odin's rule2, locked away in Odin's Vault. The Tesseract was brought to Earth by Odin and after being left on the planet, it ended up being kept safe in a church in the village of Tønsberg. The Tesseract became the subject of many legends of Norse mythology.3[4 World War II On Earth : "The energy we have just collected could power my designs. All my designs. This will change the war." "Doctor Zola, this will change the world." : ―Arnim Zola and Johann Schmidtsrc In March 1942, during World War II, HYDRA forces led by Johann Schmidt invaded Tønsberg where he found the Tesseract in a box hidden behind a sculptured mural of Yggdrasil, the world tree. Schmidt took the Tesseract back to HYDRA Headquarters to be the subject of experiments by Arnim Zola. After experimenting on the Tesseract, Schmidt and Zola were able to harness the object's power to create highly advanced weaponry, fueling Schmidt's plans for world domination. Zola created batteries that contained the power of the Tesseract, which were then used by Zola and a handful of HYDRA scientists to power their weaponry. With the power of the Tesseract, Schmidt felt strong enough to turn his back on Adolf Hitler and the Third Reich. He intended to destroy both the Axis and Allied powers and make himself ruler of the world. In November 1943, Schmidt brought the Tesseract into HYDRA's top secret weapons facility in the Austrian Alps, located halfway between Kitzbühel and Klagenfurt. While the facility was in operation, Allied Prisoners of War were forced to serve in the large-scale assembly of Tesseract-based energy weapons, including the Valkyrie super-bomber, and a set of nuclear-scale Tesseract energy bombs. When the Allied super soldier Captain America infiltrated the facility to free the four hundred Allied POWs, a large confrontation began. Seeing that his men wouldn't be able to defeat the freed prisoners, Schmidt took the Tesseract and set the base to self-destruct. In March 1945, with his gigantic super bomber, the Valkyrie finally finished, Schmidt was prepared to launch an offensive that would shake the entire planet. With its flying nuclear bombs, Schmidt intended to destroy populated cities across the United States. However, his last base was attacked by Rogers, the Howling Commandos, and a United States Army division led by Chester Phillips and Peggy Carter. Schmidt's men were defeated, but he managed to take the Tesseract and launch the Valkyrie. However, Rogers managed to board the plane and attackedSchmidt, damaging the machine that was using the Tesseract to power the Valkyrie and its flying nuclear bombs. Angered, Schmidt grabbed the Tesseract, only for the object to open a portal which transported him to Vormir where he became the keeper of the Soul Stone.5 The Tesseract fell to the plane's floor and, super-heated with energy, burned through the fuselage, causing it to plunge into the sea below. Sometime later, it was recovered by Howard Stark who was searching for Rogers.4 A group of former HYDRA scientists managed to escape to South America where they were employed by the government of Peru to make a powerful weapon while using Zola's discoveries of the Tesseract's energy. The scientists were successful, but because the Tesseract's energy was unstable, the weapon ended up stuck in an undiscovered Incan temple.6 Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. : "Is that it? The core?" "In her notes, she called it the Tesseract." : ―Maria Rambeau and Carol Danverssrc Following the war, Stark studied the Tesseract for some time, recording his research in a notebook.7 Stark and S.H.I.E.L.D. had the Tesseract relocated to Camp Lehigh in New Jersey, where it remained in storage for many decades.8 Believing that the energy within the Tesseract would be beneficial to mankind, Stark was instrumental in the creation of Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S., a joint venture between S.H.I.E.L.D., NASA and the United States Air Force tasked with studying and harnessing the Tesseract's energy79. Stark relinquished custody of the Tesseract to P.E.G.A.S.U.S.10 The Kree scientist Mar-Vell, who had taken on the guise of a human and was calling herself Doctor Wendy Lawson, joined the project with the goal of harnessing the Tesseract's power to create a Light-Speed Engine for the Skrull refugees under her protection. The Tesseract was eventually relocated to Mar-Vell's orbital laboratory, where it remained untouched for six years. When Carol Danvers and Nick Fury arrived at the lab, they placed the Tesseract in a Happy Days lunchbox, attempting to smuggle it out before the Starforcearrived, demanding the artifact. Goose, a Flerken, swallowed the Tesseract while Danvers led her former allies on a diversionary chase for the empty lunchbox. Once the Kree and Skrulls had left Earth, Goose regurgitated the Tesseract on Fury's desk.10 In S.H.I.E.L.D's Posession : "We'd like to have an open discussion regarding the primary objective of S.H.I.E.L.D. as an agency and of you as its director." "You're talking about the Tesseract." "Reigniting the Tesseract. That is correct." : ―World Security Council and Nick Furysrc Following its regurgitation, the Tesseract returned to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s possession with the World Security Council ordering S.H.I.E.L.D. to use the cube to develop advanced weapons and better defend the Earth from any alien threats.11 After the Battle of Puente Antiguo in New Mexico during which Thor defeated the Destroyer, humanity finally realized they were not alone in the universe.3 Erik Selvig was assigned by Fury to research and study the Tesseract with hopes of unlocking its power just as Schmidt had.12 Later, the Tesseract was moved to the Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility in the Mojave Desert, where Fury also positioned Clint Barton to keep guard over Selvig and the Tesseract.139 The Dark Prophecy Fulfilled The Tesseract remained in the custody of S.H.I.E.L.D. until in the year 1999 A.D. when a terrifying Egyptian Prophecy was fulfilled with the arrival of two interdimensional beings that were members of the Order of the Sith Lords that Vitiate had belonged to. Using a device called the Quardus that provided a gateway to Earth between an ancient Egyptian monument called the Great Sphinx and a tomb on the Sith homeworld of Korriban, the two Sith Lords Darth Plagueis and Darth Sidious emerged on Earth in Egypt. It took them a few days but they were able to track the Tesseract’s energy to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. The Sith were able to break into the base using the Force and they stole the Tesseract transporting themselves back to their own galaxy. Search For the Eye of Agamotto That same year Sidious murdered his master taking the Tesseract for himself. Taking the time to investigate what the Space Stone was truly capable of without constant watch from Plagueis. Sidious knew that the Tesseract contained one of 6 Infinity Stones and so he mediated sensing that the next stone he was looking for, which was the Time Stone, was in the realm of Oz. Sidious used the Tesseract and arrived in Oz a year after killing Plagueis. Along the way he met 3 powerful witches that helped him and he eventually found what he was looking for there. They were named Mombi,Theodora, and Evanora. At first they didn’t believe his stories of who he was so he showed them the Tesseract to prove it. After gaining their loyalty and finding the Time Stone contained in the Eye of Agamotto he used the Tesseract once again opening a portal back to his galaxy. Before he could leave the good witches of Oz Locasta, the Good Witch of the North and Glinda, the Good Witch of the South, attempted to stop him and their wicked sisters. However, they were easily overpowered. Sidious and the wicked witches Evanora and Theodora passed through the portal and landed hard on the ground back in Sidious’s galaxy. Sidious's Return To Earth One year after locating the Time Stone in the Eye of Agamotto Sidious, Evanora, and Theodora traveled to Earth taking their army with them using the Tesseract to transport them. Using the Eye of Agamotto they reversed the death of the dark wizard Lord Voldemort and gained his loyalty. Once they had finished changing time they all went back to Palpatine’s galaxy traveling back to the present using both the Tesseract and the Eye of Agamotto. Not long after Sidious recruited a new apprentice, named Darth Tyranus, who's real name was Count Dooku. When Sidious knew he could trust Dooku enough he gave him the Tesseract to hold onto and protect in his palace on the planet Serenno. Mother Talzin's Revenge In 2009 A.D. the witch Mother Talzin who was an enemy of Sidious, made a plan that involved breaking into Dooku’s palace and stealing the Tesseract. Seeking revenge against Sidious for abducting her son Maul as an infant, she successfully stole the Tesseract from Dooku. She attempted to use it against Sidious, however before she could harm him, the Tesseract began to react in a strange manner and opened a portal to Earth instead that took the Tesseract with it. Little did she know the reason this happened was because a being known as Thanos, was the one manipulating the Tesseract from another realm all together. When the Tesseract landed on Earth it caused an explosion catching the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. When it was rediscovered by S.H.I.E.L.D., the organization reactivated Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S., which had been shut down after Sidious and Plagueis stole it. The events that occured afterward were largely planned by Thanos. Thanos meant to send the Tesseract to his realm but similarly to how it reacted 3,600 years ago, the Tesseract created a portal that opened to the wrong location in the universe. The Chitauri Invade New York : "I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it–" "Who showed you this power?" : ―Loki and Thorsrc In 2012, Loki came into contact with Thanos, powerful warlord and the master of Chitauri. Thanos had already been seeking the Tesseract in order to retrieve the Space Stone, and Loki promised to retrieve it from Earth and give it to him in exchange for his army. Through manipulation of the Tesseract's energy, Thanos teleported Loki to the Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility where he killed several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and enthralled Erik Selvig, Clint Barton, and other agents. Loki revealed his plans to use the Tesseract to enslave and rule over the human race, stole it, and escaped. The energy from the portal destroyed the facility, while Loki took the Tesseract to an undisclosed location. In response to Loki's threat, S.H.I.E.L.D. decided to re-start the Avengers Initiative and swayed Bruce Banner, Iron Man, and Captain America to their cause. Nick Fury also wanted them to trace the Tesseract as it was emitting small amounts of Gamma Radiation that only Banner and Stark would be able to trace. While Loki was dealing with the Avengers, he ordered Selvig to begin working on a device that could utilize the Tesseract's full power to create a portal that could transport the Chitauri army to Earth. Selvig and Loki later put their plan into effect and opened the portal above Stark Tower in New York City, which unleashed the Chitauri upon the city and an immense battle ensued. Eventually, Black Widowused Loki's Scepter to reverse the effects of the device, shutting down the Tesseract and closing the portal. Following the invasion, Thor returned Loki and the Tesseract to Asgard. Though the World Security Council disapproved, Fury defended his decision to allow Thor to take the Tesseract to Asgard, saying that humanity was not ready for the Tesseract's power, much to the council's dismay.9 Aftermath During and after the Battle of New York Voldemort and Theodora transferred footage and data of the battle to Palpatine's Secret Facility in the Industrial Sector of Coruscant. Tesseract On Asgard : "Take the Tesseract. Use its power instead of the All-father's to restore what I have destroyed. Let the fires of Bifrost burn once more..." : ―Thor to Heimdallsrc After his return to Asgard, Thor gave the Tesseract to Heimdall. The all-seeing Asgardian used the Tesseract to repair the Bifrost Bridge so the Asgardians could once again protect all of the inhabitants of the Nine Realms endangered by the Marauders.14 Later, the Tesseract was locked in Odin's Vault so no one could use it again without Odin's permission.15 Sidious Becomes Emperor During the time the Tesseract was in Odin’s vault Sidious’s interdimensional travel abilities were greatly limited. At this same time Sidious’s Clone War was raging throughout his galaxy. Without use of the Tesseract Sidious eventually won and proclaimed himself the emperor of the galaxy, and also gained a new apprentice, named Darth Vader replacing Count Dooku. Darth Vader's Mission In December of 2014 A.D. Sidious sent Vader and his lieutenants on a mission to Asgard to take the Tesseract. To get them to Asgard Sidious tracked down the Aether (Reality Stone) being held by a man called the Collector. Due to the fact the Aether was able to create portals on lesser scale than the Tesseract, Sidious sent his forces through a wormhole, which proved to be successful, and Vader attacked Asgard. He later found that Loki had impersonated Odin as king and with the help of Sidious’s lieutenants he beat up Loki until he divulged the location of the Tesseract. He then ordered the God of Mischief to give it to him. To keep his position as king and to protect himself from exposure Loki gave the Tesseract to Vader and Vader brought it back to Sidious. Sidious was pleased with Vader. When Vader returned it was here that the emperor explained the origins of the Tesseract and what it was to him. Vader told Sidious to let him seek out the other Infinity Stones but Sidious denied his request and ordered him to slaughter Obi-Wan Kenobi who had survived the Battle of Mustafar and all of the remaining Jedi who were aiding the Ryloth Insurgency of Cham Syndulla. This irritated Vader but he did what he was asked anyways. Sidous's Continued Schemes Recruitment of the Dark Force One of the first schemes of Sidious, following the repossession of the Tesseract was to use it to transport himseld to Drommund Kaas and gain the loyalty of the Dark Force Religion. The Dark Lord did just back and following the encounter he returned to the Imperial Palace using the Space Stone. Imperial Board Meeting Following the encounter with the Dark Force Sidious ordered his lieutenants to join him at the Imperial Palace where he explained the nature of the Space Stone and his plan to find the rest of the Infinity Stones to rebuild the Star Forge and recreate the universe. Return of Darth Maul Not long after Sidious traveled to a secret prison on a strange planet to recruit his former apprentice Darth Maul. He told Maul about the Infinity Stones and bribed him by saying he could bring back Maul’s mother and brother who he had both killed. Maul agreed and Sidious traveled to Drommund Kaas to meet with his agent Cronal. He explained to Cronal as well what the Infinity Stones were and how he possessed the Tesseract sending him on a mission. He returned to his Imperial Palace with the Tesseract after that. (Add more here) Loki Returns In March of 2017 a battle on Earth took place against the Masters of the Mystic Arts and Kaecilius’s Zealots. This was observed by Loki who was still the reigning king of Asgard. He observed how the Time Stone in the Eye of Agamotto had been stolen by the sorceress supreme of the Masters of the Mystic Arts called the Ancient One. He also witnessed her death and how in June of 2016 she and her followers stole the Eye from Sidious. This inspired him and hungering for revenge against Vader he rallied the Asgardian Army and him disguising himself as Odin transported all of them to the planet of Korriban where Sidious had ordered his forces to rebuild the Lost City of Aurora Chang. At this same time Sidious’s reinstated apprentice Darth Maul was at the city with the Inquisitorius and Sidious’s lieutenant Vortigan who who were all overseeing the city which was transporting Imperial Forces across the realms, the Tesseract being with them. Loki and his forces quickly defeated the Inquisitors and Vortigan knocking them all unconscious, Loki demanding to know where the being called Darth Vader was. Hearing this Maul stepped forward and informed Loki that Vader was dead, killed by his master the Emperor, and that he was in charge now. Loki taunted Maul and the two engaged in a duel. Maul fought as well as he could to protect the Tesseract but was eventually defeated by Loki. Maul was not killed however, Loki stole the Tesseract and took it back to Asgard with him placing it back in Odin’s Vault. Ragnarok Hela noticed the Tesseract as she was walking in the vault, and she admitted the power of the cube. During Ragnarök, when Loki was about to resurrect Surtur in order to defeat Hela, he decided to take the Tesseract before also taking the Crown of Surtur.16 Destroyed By Thanos : "We don't have the Tesseract. It was destroyed on Asgard." : ―Thor to Thanossrc Having located the Tesseract on the Statesman, Thanos and the Black Order traveled with the Sanctuary II and attacked the ship. They killed half of the Asgardian survivors and captured Thor and Loki. Thanos tortured Thor with the Power Stone in order to make Loki give him the Tesseract. Loki acceded to his demands, though he managed to stall long enough for Hulk to ambush Thanos. But Hulk was swiftly defeated. Afterward, Ebony Maw retrieved the Tesseract and presented it to Thanos, who proceeded to effortlessly crush the Tesseract in his hand and placed the Space Stone in his Infinity Gauntlet.5 Capabilities : "If there was any tampering, sir, it wasn't at this end." "At this end?" "Yeah, the cube is a doorway to the other end of space right? Doors open from both sides." : ―Clint Barton and Nick Furysrc The Tesseract is a cube which contains an Infinity Stone, representing the fabric of space. If used correctly, the Tesseract can open gateways to any part of the universe and provide interdimensional travel.17 Taking the Tesseract physically4, Red Skull was suddenly transported to Vormir where the Soul Stone chooses him as a Stonekeeper.5 Thanos was able to manipulate the Tesseract from afar to open a portal that transported Loki to the Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility, which destroyed the facility. With its power, Erik Selvig was able to construct a device that opened an enormous portal for the Chitauri army to invade New York.9 Many believe it is an unlimited source of energy because it draws cosmic energy from space. It appears to possess intelligence, or will; when Erik Selvig was studying it, he noted that it "behaves" as though it has awareness. When the power used to harness its energy is cut off, the Tesseract turns the power back on. The Tesseract was able to recognize Schmidt as "unworthy" to possess the space stone within, which is why it opened the portal to Vormir.5 The exact source of its cosmic power is not known, but the Tesseract apparently can be manipulated from that endpoint as well. The Tesseract emitted low levels of Gamma Radiation, which interfered with Selvig's methods to harness its energy source, and later allowed S.H.I.E.L.D. to track its movements.9 As a power source, it can be used to power objects and artifacts of incredible scale, such as the Bifrost Bridge.14A single spark of its power was enough to create a small explosion. When Mar-Vell's Tesseract-powered light-speed engine exploded, the released cosmic force imbued Carol Danvers with the ability to manipulate energy itself. She could, for example, use energy to propel herself through the air, and emit energy blasts from her hands. HYDRA was able to use the Tesseract to power advanced vehicles and weapons of mass destruction including guns, tanks, and bombs that vaporized their targets. It melted through steel on contact,4 although it could be held using gloves for a short time, or when handled in special containment units.49 It could also be handled directly by exceptionally powerful beings such as Captain Marvel, Goose, Loki, Ebony Maw, and Thanos. Tesseract Energy : "I think, well, I'm most likely dead on that the Tesseract energy excites plasma with an inverse population of energy levels." "A laser." "A ray of pure energy, two terajoules." : ―Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmonssrc Many people have tried to duplicate the type of energy that the Tesseract emits. The only people that are known to have successfully harnessed the Tesseract's energy were Mar-Vell, Johann Schmidt and Arnim Zola. Zola developed a method to siphon off and store its energy with a Tesseract Battery to power weapons.4 Former HYDRA scientists were able to replicate the power of the Tesseract and create a powerful laser weapon for the Peruvian government. Mar-Vell developed the Light-Speed Engine using the energy of the Tesseract to help aid the Skrulls in ending the Kree-Skrull War. When the Light-Speed Engine exploded, Captain Marvel absorbed the energy of the Tesseract and gained cosmic powers.106 Howard Stark discovered a way to make an element with a similar type of energy, but because of the technological limitations of his era, he was not able to bring his discovery to fruition. Years later, Tony Stark was able to make the element based on his father's research. The element was used as the core for a new Arc Reactor that would stop Stark's palladium poisoning.7 Appearances MCU Wiki In chronological order: * Captain America: The First Avenger ** Avengers: Infinity War Prelude (flashback) * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Season Five *** Rise and Shine (mentioned in a flashback) * Captain Marvel * The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week ** Iron Man 2 (drawing only) ** Thor (concurrent events) * The Avengers ** Thor: The Dark World Prelude (concurrent events) * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Season One *** 0-8-4 (mentioned) *** The Asset (mentioned) * Thor: The Dark World (mentioned) * Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic (mentioned) * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Season One *** The Well (mentioned) * Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Season One *** Providence (mentioned) * Guardians of the Galaxy (hologram) * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Season Two *** A Hen in the Wolf House (mentioned) *** The Things We Bury (mentioned) * Avengers: Age of Ultron (vision) * Thor: Ragnarok * Avengers: Infinity War * Avengers: Endgame Beastlydragon740's Fanfiction Wiki In Chronological Order * The Interdimensional War Book 1: The Genesis View the Original MCU Article Here References # ↑ Guardians of the Galaxy # ↑ Guidebook to the Marvel Cinematic Universe - Guardians of the Galaxy # ↑ 3.0 3.1 Thor # ↑ 4.0 4.1 4.2 4.3 4.4 4.5 Captain America: The First Avenger # ↑ 5.0 5.1 5.2 5.3 Avengers: Infinity War # ↑ 6.0 6.1 Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.02: 0-8-4 # ↑ 7.0 7.1 7.2 Iron Man 2 # ↑ 8.0 8.1 Avengers: Endgame # ↑ 9.0 9.1 9.2 9.3 9.4 9.5 The Avengers # ↑ 10.0 10.1 10.2 Captain Marvel # ↑ The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week, Volume 1 # ↑ Thor Post-credits Scene # ↑ The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week, Volume 8 # ↑ 14.0 14.1 Thor: The Dark World Prelude, Volume 2 # ↑ Thor: The Dark World # ↑ Thor: Ragnarok # ↑ AVENGERS - INFINITY WAR Buildup & Infinity Stones Explained In New AGE OF ULTRON Featurette